


Drabelki pamięci Brocka Rumlowa

by shiraishi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brock zginął za wcześnie, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, W Marvelu nikt nie umiera, lubię drani i co mi pan zrobisz, mimo że to drań, płakałam po Brocku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishi/pseuds/shiraishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponieważ jestem jak stary Karamazow - zła i sentymentalna, nie mogłam zostawić w spokoju Rumlowa. Fajny drań był.</p><p>Brock płonie. A to dopiero początek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabelki pamięci Brocka Rumlowa

Brock płonie. I w pewien kretyński sposób jest to zabawne, że dopieka się po raz drugi. Albo może to tylko oszalałe z bólu synapsy nie odróżniają już, co jest zabawne a co tylko okrutne. Babcia, z pochodzenia Włoszka, po której w domu Rumlowów zostały tylko srebrne łyżeczki (jedna po drugiej wywędrowały do lombardu), robiła czasem _biscotti_. _Bis-cotti_ , podwójnie pieczone, myślą synapsy w Brocku, zupełnie jak ja. I to jest śmieszne, tak kurewsko śmieszne. Brock leży na podłodze płonącego szpitala i zamyka oczy.

***

Ładunki wybuchowe, wrzucone przez Wandę na piętro szpitala, trafiły - szczęściem w nieszczęściu - w system przeciwpożarowy. W miejscu, gdzie rutynowo wjeżdżają i wyjeżdżają butle z tlenem, gdzie cały sprzęt jest elektroniczny a od sprawnego działania maszyn zależy ludzkie życie, system taki powinien działać bez zarzutu. I zadziałał. Po kilkunastu sekundach ogień przygasł, gdy piana gaśnicza okryła jak całun połamane łóżka szpitalne z przerażonymi chorymi, stojaki z kroplówkami i na wpół spaloną sylwetkę ludzką. Żywą. Wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu wciąż żywą. Ratownicy medyczni, którzy chwilę później wpadli na piętro, nie patrzyli ludziom w papiery. Nie za to im płacono.

***

Pół roku po wydarzeniach, które prasa i Internet ochrzciły Wojną Domową, po inicjatywie Avengers nie zostało śladu ni popiołu.

Anthony Stark skupił lwią część niebagatelnych zasobów Stark Industries na rozwoju cybersprzętu medycznego, Vision studiował zdalnie psychologię, zaś przedstawiciele dyplomatyczni monarchii Wakandy ze szczerym żalem nie mogli wypowiedzieć się na temat możliwego miejsca pobytu dwóch poszukiwanych przez Interpol terrorystów: Rogersa i Barnesa. Takiż sam żal i ubolewanie wyrażali nie mogąc pomóc ONZ-owi w znalezieniu czwórki pozostałych zbiegów z podwodnego więzienia o wysokim nadzorze. Poszukiwania trwały, ale świat skupiał się głównie na rozpadzie Unii Europejskiej i na trzecim dziecku Kim Kardashian.

Gdzieś w Europie Wschodniej rozświetlił się ekran szpitalnego telewizora na monety. Niewysoka ruda dziewczyna przeklikiwała pilotem kolejne kanały. Zignorowała wiadomości, przyjrzała się przez chwilę mistrzostwom tańca towarzyskiego i zatrzymała się na kanale dla dzieci. Podkręciła głośność tak, że pokryty bliznami facet podpięty do czterech kroplówek aż jęknął. Na ekranie rysunkowy wilk o aparycji beatnika w kwiecistych gatkach desperacko ścigał zajączka. Zajączek, słodki i niewinny, bronił się przed nim zaskakująco skutecznie i zaskakująco psychopatycznie.

\- Musisz? - warknął facet machając przykutą do łóżka ręką.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- To moje dzieciństwo. A poza tym, jakoś pasuje do ciebie. Nie szarp się tak, jeszcze się nam przydasz.

Rysunkowy wilk ponuro gapił się w alejkę, którą uciekł mu zajączek. W tym odcinku znowu się nie udało. _Nu, zajec. Pogodi!_


End file.
